The Death Series
by Goldilocks775
Summary: The last thoughts of every fallen tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. T because it's the Hunger Games. *Sequel in the works*
1. Chapter 1: District three girl

**I have considered writing this story for a while now, and here it is!**

Boom! The gong sounds, and I run for a backpack right in front of me. I grab it, and run.

I see the district 4 female near me, but I pay her no attention as I run.

I should have paid her attention. She tackles me to the ground. I fight frantically, knowing that this is a fight I won't win. She's too strong.

She slashes my leg, and suddenly it isn't connected to me anymore. I scream in pain. She grins evilly, and stands, leaving me to die.

I lay there for a few minutes, but those minutes seem like hours.

Purple spots start to cloud my vision.

District five boy approaches me, holding a sickle.

He raises it, and slashes my forehead.

The last thing I see is blood.


	2. Chapter 2: District eight boy

A knife is a metre away, but I want a sword. Unfortunately, the swords are in the Cornucopia. Well, I have to risk it. I'm fast. I can make it.

I run, faster than the careers. I grab a sword, a backpack and a big container of water.

But I didn't run fast enough this time.

The boy from district one catches me. He slashes my throat, and the last thing I think is _"Guess you weren't fast enough, Zeke."_


	3. Chapter 3: District ten girl

No Cornucopia, Tasha. I tell myself as I run through the bloodbath.

No Cornucopia, Tasha. I would never make it.

No Cornucopia, Tasha. I can't risk it.

No Cornucopia, Tasha. I repeat this in my mind, even as Glimmer stabs me in the chest.

No Cornucopia, Tasha. I think, as I hit the ground.

No Cornucopia, Tasha. Those are the last words I think.


	4. Chapter 4: District six girl

Why listen to my mentors? They're just drunk druggies. Why should I take them seriously?

"Don't go to the Cornucopia, Lilla. Don't go." They said as they injected Morphling into their arms.

Well, I'm not listening to druggies.

"Lilla. Never talk to the druggies. Never do anything they say, they are just going to take you as an advantage. Never listen to the druggies." My mother always told me.

" _Well",_ I thought as Glimmer stabbed me in the stomach. _"I didn't listen to the druggies."_

I did my mother proud. I didn't listen to the druggies.

I didn't do myself proud, though. "LISTEN TO THE DRUGGIES!" I scream before blackness envelopes me.


	5. Chapter 5: District nine boy

That girl has the backpack! The one Stephanie and I call fire girl!

I pursue fire girl. I want that backpack.

I grab the bag, but she holds on. I throw a punch, but she dodges and yanks the backpack. I am strong though.

Still I hold on.

A searing pain grips my back. I cough, and fall.

" _I want that backpack. Fire girl took my backpack."_

The searing pain increases, but I don't feel it for long.

I didn't get the backpack.


	6. Chapter 6: District seven boy

I run into the Cornucopia. Jet told me not to, but all the good stuff's in there.

I pass Thresh. I try to dodge his scythe, but I don't dodge it quickly enough. He swings it, and it hits my throat.

 _Well,_ I think. _At least it wasn't a career._

That's the last thing I think before I collapse in Death's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: District six boy

"Tasha! Tasha, wait!" I yell. But Tasha is in her own little world.

I will catch up to her later.

Right now, though, I should get supplies.

A knife is not too far from me.

I pick it up, and see a satchel.

I grab that, too.

A tarp isn't too far from the satchel.

I grab it, and stuff it in the satchel.

A sword! I am just about to pick it up when a scythe appears.

Unfortunately, it appeared in my stomach.

I look up. The massive brute from district two is standing there, grinning wickedly.

"You shouldn't have stolen my knife. I told you that I'd kill you."

"I… I didn't steal your knife." He pushes the scythe further into my stomach, and rips it out, taking my intestines with it.

"I don't care. I promised myself I'd kill you. You shouldn't have taken my knife."

"I… I…" But he has already disappeared.

"Rue stole your knife." I whisper as I am pulled into the shadows of death.

 **Feel free to review, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: District nine girl

I grab a leather satchel from the emaciated body of the district six boy. Poor kid, he was always nice to Dane and I. He was only 14.

No need for me to go further in and suffer the same fate as him.

I run as fast as I can out of the fighting, my satchel bumping me on the hip with every stride I take.

That's when I see the body of my district partner, best friend and ally. He's the same person, in case you were wondering.

"Dane!" I rush towards him. I know I should not stop, but this is my best friend.

"Dane!" I shut his eyes. "Oh, Dane. Rest in peace."

I stand up and but I don't get time to run away.

Because suddenly there is a burning pain on both sides of my neck.

I crumple to the ground.

The girl from two grins at me evilly and runs off.

Two knives are buried on either side of my neck.

When I was with Dane, she had snuck up behind me and stabbed me on both sides of the neck, leaving the knives there.

I shouldn't have stopped.

I can't breathe.

I am drowning in my own blood.

I die right next to the body of my best friend, a pool of blood surrounding us.


	9. Chapter 9: District seven girl

Axe, I need an axe.

I see an axe right outside the cornucopia.

Ignoring the battles and blood surrounding me, I run towards the axe.

I grab the axe, sling a backpack over my shoulder, and bolt.

But I spent too much time at the Cornucopia.

Marvel chucks his spear at me.

It hits me in the chest, but it goes all the way through me and comes out my back.

I look down at the spear in my chest and up at Marvel.

Then I fall.

 **If you want to, you know… REVIEW or anything, please feel free to do so!**


	10. Chapter 10: District five boy

"Finch?" I say, looking for my district partner. "Finch, wait!" She just looks at me.

"Good luck, Wyatt. I told you I wouldn't have an alliance. Simply because it will be too hard to break it. I need to go now, and I wish you the best of luck.. Goodbye, my friend, and may the odds be ever in your favour." She didn't say that in a snarky way, she said it in her way of saying things.

"Ok. Goodbye, Finch. Good luck." She nods, and runs off.

I don't really care if I live or die: I have no family and Finch is my only friend.

There is nothing in it if I win.

I head back to the Bloodbath.

Some may call me stupid for this. I don't care.

May as well take out a tribute or two, and make it easier for Finch to go home.

I run head-on into the Cornucopia. I grab a sword and several knives.

I exit the large golden structure, and throw a knife at Marvel. It misses, and it simply notifies him that I'm there.

I throw my other knife, and this one hits him in the shoulder.

He hisses in anger, and pulls it out.

I draw my sword and he prepares to throw his spear.

We circle each other, weapons at the ready.

Suddenly I cannot stand it anymore. I lunge at him, and slash him down the arm.

He yells in anger, and stabs me in the lower stomach with his spear.

He violently withdraws it, leaving me there to die.

At least I injured him. It may not be fatal, but it is an inconvenience.

Maybe Finch can make it home. Maybe she will survive.

I look at the pool of blood surrounding me. It just keeps getting bigger and bigger, and soon I know the end is near.

It was.

My last thought was the picture of Finch's face.


	11. Chapter 11: District four boy

I'm quick.

I'm fast.

I'm twelve.

The careers did not accept me in their alliance.

So I have to find my own way to survive the Bloodbath.

I dodge the fighting people.

I dodge the knives being thrown at me.

I dodge Marvel's spear.

I dodge Glimmer's bow.

Unfortunately, I don't dodge Cato's sword.

He rips out my throat. My blood spatters him.

He smirks and leaves.

I try to speak, but the only thing that leaves my throat is a strange gargling sound.

And a lot more blood.

Finnick, I'm sorry. I tried.

Mags, bring Sereyna home.

Goodbye…


	12. Chapter 12: District eight girl

I try to ignore the cold.

I survived the Bloodbath, I'm not going to die for some petty reason, especially for being _cold._

I glance at my backpack.

It has matches in it…

NO. Tiffany, you are not going to light a fire and risk being killed by the Careers. Not happening.

I can almost hear him talking. I can see him. Zeke, with his kind voice and stubborn, arrogant attitude. He's kind and smart and caring when he wants to be though.

But not smart enough to avoid the Cornucopia. He was too arrogant for his own good. He didn't listen to Woof. "He's so old. He has no idea what's happening or why he's there."

But his arrogance killed him and now he is gone.

What do I have to live for? Zeke is dead. My friend and district partner. The only person who helped me survive after my parents died.

I often wonder why he looked after me. I was eleven and he was fourteen. I was just a disadvantage.

Now I'm fifteen and he was eighteen.

I sigh. He's dead. I have no-one waiting for me at home.

I take the matches out of my backpack, gather a bunch of branches and dry leaves and light a fire.

If I'm about to die, at least I'll die warm.

The flames flicker and dance.

They seem to illuminate the whole valley.

I watch them, entranced.

For a second I think that the flames are speaking to me.

But then I look up. It isn't the fire talking in a jeering, stuck-up manner.

Six tributes are walking down the hill, heavily armed.

Five of them are wearing an identical evil grin.

One of them is behind the rest, his kind face sad.

They approach me.

"Well, did the little princess decide she was cold?" Clove speaks up.

"Duh." I say.

"Oh, attitude hey?" Cato says.

"Apparently, moron." I say.

They circle me.

Cato raises his sword, and stabs me in the arm.

I try not to make a sound, but an involuntary whimper escapes my lips.

Clove cackles as she slices my fingers off.

Glimmer smiles as she carves off my toes.

Sereyna laughs as she chops off my ears.

They take turns stabbing me, and they draw out the torture for nearly an hour.

Soon I am just a quivering mound on the forest floor.

My jaw is nearly cut off.

My features are unrecognisable.

I no longer have arms or legs.

How can human beings be so cruel?

They all leave.

I am still alive.

But I want to be dead.

After about ten minutes, Peeta arrives.

"I'm sorry they did this to you. They sent me to finish you of when they didn't hear a cannon. I am sorry this happened to you. Truly I am.'

"I was the one who lit the fire."

"Shhh, don't talk. The pain will be gone soon, I promise."

"Thankyou… Peeta."

He smiles sadly as he raises his knife above my heart. "Goodbye, Tiffany."

"Goodbye, Peeta."

The last thing I see is that sad smile on his face as he sinks the knife into my heart.


	13. Chapter 13: District four girl

I am woken by a massive hive exploding next to me. I sit straight up.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm.

I jump up, and grab at our supplies.

"To the lake! To the lake! Go, go, go!" Someone yells.

Glimmer is frantically slapping at the Tracker-Jackers.

We are both shrieking and screaming as more and more stingers pierce our skin.

"Sereyna, come on!" Glimmer says, pulling at my sleeve. "Come on! Quickly!"

But I begin to lose feeling over my body.

I try to run, but I collapse to the ground.

"Sereyna!" Glimmer is not Glimmer. She is a purple alien with green warts.

I look up at the bright green sky.

I feel the pink grass I am lying on.

I hear people screaming near me.

The purple alien collapses next to me.

She twitches. Her warts explode, blue pus flying everywhere.

I feel the ground shaking.

The last thing I hear is the hum and buzz of the Tracker-Jackers, before I sink into the warm, dark clutches of death.


	14. Chapter 14: District one girl

Boom!

For a second I think it's another cannon, but it's a massive hive exploding in the middle of the career camp. A Tracker-Jacker hive.

I jump to my feet, shrieking. I grab my backpack, my bow and my arrows.

I feel stings again and again as the evil wasps sting me.

"To the lake!" Peeta yells.

But Sereyna is on the ground, screaming and slapping.

I can't leave her!

"Sereyna! Come on, Quickly!" I pull her up.

I drag her, and she tries to run, but she collapses.

"Sereyna!" But it isn't Sereyna. It's a mermaid, thrashing around in pain on the purple grass.

The purple grass looks very soft and comfortable, so I let myself fall.

The bright orange sky burns my eyes. But the colour is so beautiful I can't look away!

"Glimmer." An angel approaches me. "Up you get! Come for a walk." The angel takes my arm, and I follow her. "Isn't the sky pretty?"

"Yes. Look at the purple grass!"

"Yes! And the pink river."

The angel and I walk through the arena.

"Time for us to go now, Glimmer!"

"Oh, I have wings!"

"Yes. Fly with me, Glimmer!"

So we fly, up into the beautiful orange sky.


	15. Chapter 15: District ten boy

The careers are chasing me. I know I will lose this fight.

I have a crippled leg.

I was right.

I didn't win the fight.

Clove threw a knife at my retreating figure, and it buried itself in my back.

I die before I hit the ground.


	16. Chapter 16: District three boy

The three careers run off to pursue the smoke.

They left me to guard.

They only let me in the alliance because I offered to plant mines around the supplies.

But they don't know about the ones that I buried under their tents.

I sit down, and fiddle with the campfire. I have placed it where the smoke will not show, but the wind is intercepting the pattern.

Suddenly I hear the crack of a twig.

I grab a spear and stand up. I don't see anyone, so I sit back down.

After a while, I hear another noise. A whoosh.

I stand up again. I hear another whoosh.

And yet another whoosh.

And then an extremely loud explosion meets my ears. The mines! Crap!

Rubble flies everywhere.

I duck behind a crate as a series of explosions go off, each worse than the last. A chain explosion.

When the explosions finally end, the careers come marching back to the camp, furious looks mirrored on each of their faces.

"You said it would blow up the person who stole the supplies, not set off a chain reaction and blow up everything!" Clove shouts furiously.

"I… I'm sorry… I couldn't test it out to see if it worked so I didn't know for sure…"

"Yeah, but you should have known! You're from the bloody geek district!" Marvel yells, in the same tone as Clove.

"NOW WHAT ARE WE MEANT TO DO FOR FOOD?!" Cato screams. I shrink back.

"I… I don't know… Sponsors?"

"HOW DARE YOU CONTRADICT ME?!" Cato screams, little flecks of spittle flying from his mouth.

He grabs my neck and with a simple twist of his arms, my short life has ended.


	17. Chapter 17: District one boy

**Ok guys, this story has had 320 views so far, and NO reviews!**

 **So if** _ **SOMEONE**_ **could take a minute to sit down and express their thoughts I will be really really really grateful, and they will have a mention in the next chapter.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

"Katniss! Katniss!" The little girl's screams are loud and it's easy for me to find her.

I enter the clearing. Katniss is already there, helping Rue up. I throw my spear before they see me and run.

But when I threw my spear, Katniss shot an arrow. And that arrow found its mark in my throat.

Rue has collapsed on the ground, and Katniss is crying and hushing her.

I feel remorse. I shouldn't've killed Rue. She was too young.

And despite what they taught us in the training centre back home, careers do have feelings.

I feel a warmth wash over me.

I see my parents, my sister my grandparents and my friends.

I succumb to the warmth, and soon I am asleep.

Forever.


	18. Chapter 18: District eleven girl

**Special thanks for reviewing to:**

 **pastelxdreams**

 **Emmeline Phoenix12**

 **MissVolturiKingsfan**

 **I loved your reviews guys!**

 **Onto the chapter, fellow Hunger Games fans!**

I have barely stood up when there is an excruciating pain in my waist.

I look down.

A spear has implanted itself in my side.

Katniss has already shot Marvel.

I look at Katniss, and she looks at me.

Suddenly my legs don't take my weight anymore. I collapse on the ground.

Katniss tries to reassure me. She tells me that everything is going to be alright.

But I'm not an idiot. I know that my life will end soon.

"Sing." I say. I want to tell Katniss that she's my friend, and I want to thank her for helping me. But my mouth only forms one word.

Katniss's beautiful voice cuts through the air.

The song she sings tells me that everything is going to be alright.

I'm transported back to the lush meadows of Eleven.

I'm in the trees, singing to the Mockingjays.

I'm playing tag with my little siblings, and chatting to my friends.

I'm cooking with my mother, trying to make the mushy tesserae taste better.

I'm singing melodies with my father.

The gentle tune of the song lulls me to sleep.

The green trees slowly disappear, and I'm floating in space and time.

 ***Sniff* did anyone else cry when Rue died in the book and movie? I did.**

 **Rue is one of my favourite characters.**

 **I hope I did her proud!**


	19. Chapter 19: District two girl

I'm just about to make the first cut in her lip when suddenly I'm yanked away from her.

Thresh dangles me a foot off the ground.

I struggle, but it's no use. He's too strong.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?"

"No!" I scream. "No, it wasn't me!" I scream desperately.

Stupid Marvel, that dumb, blonde, pretty boy. His dumb actions got him killed, and they're about to get me killed as well!

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I-"

I see the massive stone he's holding. Oh no.

"Cato! Cato!" I screech.

"Clove!" He yells back.

Thresh throws me to the ground. He slams the rock into my skull. Again and again.

I feel my skull crack.

A blinding pain fills my head, and I can't tell if I'm really screaming or if it's just in my head.

I lay there for what could have been hours.

I don't notice anything happening around me.

"Clove!" Cato appears. "Clove, you're going to be fine." He takes my hand.

"Cato… Win. Go home. You have to go home. For me. Please. Cato…" I beg him.

"Clove! We're both going home. Together. You're not going to die on me now, ok? You are coming back." He begs me. Tears drip down his cheeks.

I know I'm not going home when white spots cloud my vision.

"Cato… I'm not going home." I try to make him aware of the fact that I'm dying.

"Clove! Don't even speak like that! You are coming home!"

"Cato. You have to win. Ok? Promise me you will win." I say.

"I… I promise."

"Good. Cato… Thank you."

"Clove, you are coming home too!" I sigh inwardly. I am not coming home.

"Cato…"

I feel myself drifting away. I can hear Cato in the distance, his voice begging me to stay with him.

But I just want to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: District eleven boy

"Don't run away District Eleven, I'm going to kill you." Cato says.

I grunt and swing at him with my scythe.

It bounces off.

"What the—"

I swing at him again and again.

My scythe just bounces off.

He swings his sword at me.

I dodge, but it opens a cut on my arm.

I give up trying to cut him, and just whack him repeatedly with my scythe.

He swings his sword at my waist, but I deflect the blow with my scythe.

The next time I'm not so lucky, though.

He swings at my neck.

The last thing I think is _"Crap"._


	21. Chapter 21: District five girl

**I've already written a Foxface Fanfic, so this is a different take on her death.**

I scamper away, swinging my backpack over my shoulder.

 _This is it, Finch. Don't mess up._ They were the words my stylist said to me as I stepped into the cylinder.

 _Don't mess up._ The words echo around my head.

 _This is it, Finch._ Kill or be killed. I need to remember that.

I hear the crack of a twig behind me.

I thought I had lost him, but apparently not.

 _Don't mess up._

Thresh's massive figure looms above me.

"I told you to run." He says as he swings his scythe.

 _I messed up._ Are the last words I think before I am sliced in half.

 **I had always wondered what would happen if Foxface was not killed by the berries. I then thought about Thresh. So their stories shmushed together in that weird head of mine and I came up with… This. Thoughts? Comments? Let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22: District two boy

Katniss's arrow pierced my hand and I am falling, falling, falling.

There's nothing but the ground to break my fall.

Except for the ground.

I land hard on the wet grass.

The mutts encircle me, and I see the one that looks like Clove.

Small, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes…

They lunge at me.

They feast on my flesh, and the pain is so intense.

 _Cato, you have to win._ Clove said. _You have to win._

Dawn breaks and still the mutts are eating me.

I look up and see Katniss and Peeta looking down at me.

"Please." I whisper, hoping she understands.

She nods, and draws an arrow.

The last thing I see is the arrowhead hurtling towards my heart.

Clove's last wish will never be fulfilled.

 **We are officialy finished! I'm sorta sad. It was fun to write.**

 **Yes, sad I know. I enjoy writing about the deaths of children.**

 **I'm sane and I'm not a sadist, I promise!**


End file.
